custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyra (Being)
Pyra is a female "clone" of Toa Hydros, originally created by Makuta Verahk. Biography Creation At some point before Brotherhood of Makuta's invasion of Karda Nui, Makuta Verahk learned of the existence of Toa Hydros, a Toa with abilities not shared with others of his kind. Wishing to create more Toa like Hydros to serve as his soldiers, Verahk anonymously made a false report to the Order of Mata Nui, claiming a rogue Brotherhood of Makuta member was conducting experiments on the natives of Nocterra, effectively luring Toa Hydros to the isle, where Verahk in the form of a Shadow Panther managed to fight and extract a sample of Hydros' organic tissue. This gave the Makuta the needed material to create his own Toa from scratch by analyzing the properties of Hydros' unique anatomy. After a number of months of combining a synthesized version of the compound that altered Hydros, combined with Makuta viruses, and the numerous substances that Makuta Orriki had used to create Ohtvek, Verahk finally completed his creation's body. The next several months were used to try and train the Toa in combat and the use of her powers. However, Pyra's abilities proved to be too unstable for her to control, let alone contain, resulting in Verahk placing her within a stasis tube until he could extract more living tissue from Hydros, resulting in the "Pyra Project" being put on hold. Karda Nui Knowing the Order of Mata Nui would send Hydros to stop him, Verahk brought along Pyra in her tube to Karda Nui in case he were to gain another sample of Hydros' tissue. Eventually, the Makuta succeeded, managing to extract mor organic material from Hydros while the Toa was being drained of his inner light. After infusing Pyra with this material, Verahk left her within her tube behind a hidden door, waiting for her inner energies to stabilize. The Makuta would later send the Shadow Matoran Xakon back to his base to check on the Toa clone. Later, during a confrontation with Hydros' allies, Verahk accidentally caused Makuta Vorakx and Zogorak to fall into the door hiding the Toa, damaging her stasis tank. Believing his experiment was dead or damaged, Verahk decided to leave her. A short while later, the Toa duplicate was found by Toa Shaza and Krataka, who were shocked at her resemblance to Hydros. Pyra was later taken back to Hydros' base where she stayed until the team evacuated Karda Nui and reappeared in Toa Akatark's Fortress. After arriving, she was placed in the fortress' infirmary, where she remained comatose. Reawakening Several weeks later, Shaza, Ignika Nui, and Moliki decided to check up on her. They discovered her state was still the same and decided to leave. Just as Moliki was leaving, however, Pyra briefly gained consciousness and asked for help before returning to her coma. Shortly afterward, Mersery and his assistant Hukzuke came to Pyra in an attempt to study her and devise a way to wake her up. After the Mersion sent Hukzuke to gather equipment, Pyra awoke and quickly became panicked, believing Mersery to be one of Verahk's servants. Unwilling to hear Mersery out, the Toa attacked him, rendering him unconscious and bringing Hukzuke back into the room. Pyra proceeded to attack the Agori as well, telling him she would not serve Verahk. A few moments later, Toa Moliki, Toa Oksaki, Neka, and Fang Tooth came into the infirmary. Frightened by Moliki's companions, Pyra began backing away and warned them to stay back. She watched as Moliki quickly quelled his companions and gently tried to gain Pyra's trust, hoping to calm her down. Pyra was about to reply when an ill-timed comment from Kevtho, who had just entered the room, caused her to become panicked all over again. She backed away beore her Kanohi Faxon activated by accident, teleporting her to another part of the fortress. She later confronted Moliki and Fang Tooth near the main chamber. Pyra, still frightened, sent several bolts of fire at them, unintentionally damaging a circuit belonging to the fortress' Olmak Generator. Using her Faxon, Pyra teleported into the fortress' main chamber and encountered several other members of the Society. Despite their best attempts to calm her down, Pyra believed that the gathered heroes meant her harm. In an effort to escape, Pyra leaped into a portal created by the damaged Olmak Generator. She was subsequently teleported to the island of Zakaz, where she began contemplating why all the previous events had had to have happened to her, unaware she was being watched by Osbek and Ventra. The pair subsequently attacked, though Pyra fought them off with unexpected ferocity. When Ventra attempted to capture by using Pyra by using her mental powers, Pyra's Kanohi Faxon activated again, and she was teleported to safety. She then set up a small camp for the night, pondering on why she had been created. The following morning, she was forced to hide when Osbek and Ventra reached her. Just before the pair discovered her, Pyra was saved by Moliki, who used his Kadin to make himself and Pyra hover a few feet out of their pursuers. As soon as they left, Pyra instantly tried to leave Moliki's company, though the Toa convinced her to stay so he could tend to a wound she had suffered. Moliki then recommended they meet up with Hydros, though before any action could be taken, Osbek and Ventra returned. Pyra soon found herself combating Osbek, using her Faxon to create a shield to block the Skakdi's eyebeams. However, he eventually managed to break past her defense, and injured her. Before another blow could be dealt, Moliki forced Osbek away from her. With Pyra too weak to leave, let alone stand, Moliki concluded that they would stand and fight. However, an alternative version of Makuta Zomahk and then arrived, and after forcing back Ventra and Osbek, used his powers to teleport the group away. However, Osbek and Ventra later located her again due to her unique energy signature. During the conflict that followed, Pyra was forced to remain out of the battle due to her earlier wounds. Eventually, Osbek managed to capture her, despite efforts to stop him by both Moliki and Fang Tooth. However, before he and Ventra could make off with her, Hydros and Kazepza arrived alongside the Skakdi warlord Trakshee and her troops in order to stop them. Osbek was then forced away from Pyra by Trakshee, though before he could be killed, Verahk's general Zevrahk and a squad of Rahkshi arrived to aid Ventra and Osbek. Fearing Pyra might get attacked by Verahk's minions if left alone, Moliki remained with her in order to protect her. The pair observed Hydros' battle with Zevrahk, who managed to defeat the Toa before advancing on Pyra and Moliki. Although Moliki's efforts to defeat the Rahkshi fusion failed, the rookie Toa summoned Fang Tooth, who tackled Zevrahk away. Pyra, Moliki, and Fang Tooth then made their way across the battlefield in search of Zomahk. After finding him, Moliki requested the usage of his Olmak Projector in order to take Pyra away. However, Zevrahk damaged the device and sent Zomahk reeling with a blast of heat vision, and again attempted to capture Pyra. However, Hydros, who had now recovered, sent the Rahkshi reeling with a blast of air, ordering the pair to escape. Moliki then used his Kadin to hold himself and Pyra aloft, and the pair then departed the battle scene with Fang Tooth following from the ground. Whilst resting, Pyra questioned Moliki on his reasons for protecting her, with the Toa's only answer being it was his duty. Hydros was then sent flying into the ground, and was then attacked by Zevrahk. Whilst he dealt with Hydros, Zevrahk had his Rahkshi warriors attack Moliki. Believing he could take them, Moliki ordered Fang Tooth to protect Pyra while he fought the Rahkshi, who fused together to form a Rahkshi Kaita Ze. After Hydros defeated Zevrahk and trapped the Rahkshi Kaita, he then checked on everyone's status, making sure they were uninjured before preparing to leave with Zevrahk and his allies as their prisoners. When they turned to see Zevrahk gone, however, Hydros and Kazepza were stunned by a surprise blast of electricity while Moliki was restrained by the now free Rahkshi Kaita, leaving Zevrahk free to claim Pyra. Once the other recovered, they found themselves witness to Zevrahk holding Pyra hostage, trying to gain safe passage from the island so that he could return the young clone to Verahk. Forced to keep their distance, Hydros, Kazepza, Moliki, and Fang Tooth watched and listened as Zevrahk revealed to Pyra her true origins, eventually enraging her to the point of attacking Zevrahk and leaving him heavily damaged, forcing the Rahkshi to retreat. As Moliki and Kazepza praised Pyra for her act of bravery, Hydros, having since let go of his grudge against Pyra also complemented her. The happiness, however, was cut short by an attack on Kazepza by the Rahkshi Kaita Ze. Through Pyra's use of her Faxon, Kazepza was teleported out of the way, leaving Pyra open to take the hit. Reacting on instinct, Hydros and Fang Tooth simultaneously fired their eyebeams, shattering and destroying the Rahkshi fusion. Pyra was then returned to the Fortress of Ages, thanks to the arrival of Makuta Zomahk, who had utilized a new Olmak Projector. Once safely back at the Society's headquarters, Pyra was rushed to the infirmary where Mersery and Hukzuke did what they could to heal Pyra. Afterward, Pyra awakened and briefly spoke with everyone. After exchanging their thanks and gratitude, Hydros asked to have a private conversation with his female clone. Once everyone was absent from the room, Hydros revealed his original feelings towards Pyra, explained his reasons for them (relating to his previous confrontation with Shados), and informed her why he believed she was truly her own individual. With this told, he apologized to Pyra for his initial reaction to her existence, an apology which she accepted. Society of Guardians Later, after fully recovering, Pyra decided that a change to her armor was in order, and so had Moliki come up with a new design for her. Afterward, she invited Krataka, Shaza, Hydros, and Kazepza to see her new form, to which the group reacted positively to (especially Moliki). Pyra then requested membership into the Society of Guardians, believing that becoming a member was what her life needed, a request which Hydros and Krataka approved of. Pyra then asked Hydros to train her in the usage of her elemental powers, and after some thought, Hydros agreed. However, Hydros decided to train Pyra in melee combat and swordplay before teaching her how to master he elemental powers, something which he believed would make her more battle-ready whenever her elemental abilities were not available. In the midst of a practice duel with her new mentor, Krataka arrived and revealed that the Society had encountered a problem. Abilities & Traits Due to being mistreated by her creator, Pyra was initially untrusting of others and easily panicked. Upon finally giving her trust to Moliki and his allies, Pyra began to come out of her shell, revealing herself to be assertive, brave, and willing to risk her her own well-being for the safety of others, traits Kazepza claims Pyra "inherited" from Hydros. Despite this, however, she can be impulsive and very stubborn. Pyra is a "clone", for lack of a better word, of Toa Hydros, and as such she was made to possess all of his powers and abilities. Because of this, she possesses control over the elements of Fire, Air, and Earth. She also wields great strength, durability, sensitive hearing, as well as the ability to breathe underwater. She likely also possesses Hydros' cryo-vision power, though this remains unconfirmed. During the last stage of her creation, she was given a "telepathic education program" by Verahk. This basically allowed Verahk to "plant" basic knowledge Pyra would need within her mind; everything from the different races and places of the universe to the ability to speak and walk. Mask & Tools Upon her completion, Pyra was given a Kanohi Faxon, the Great Mask of Kindred, due to the wide array of abilities in could offer her on the battlefield. After joining the Society, Pyra armed herself with two weapons; a Blaze Axe Staff and a Rotating Blade Shield, both of which she can use to focus her elemental powers and utilize as melee weapons. Trivia *Pyra's history and characteristics were originally inspired by a girl named Annika, a fan-made character from a fanfiction spin-off of the Disney series, Gargoyles. It is written by a member of FanFiction.net known as "The Barracuda". *Unlike most Toa, Pyra was never a Matoran, due to the circumstances surrounding her origin. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' *''Nightmare'' (Appears in a dream) Category:Toa Category:Society of Guardians Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa of Earth